Naruto The Milf Hunter
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has suffered a lot through his short life. As a result he craves a love comparable to a mother's love. As a result he develops in an interest of Milfs or women with similar qualities and characteristics. NarutoxYoshino NaraxMilf Harem. Includes Inuzuka Tsume, Tsunami from Wave Country, Several filler women, and maybe some slight crossover featuring hot moms from other anime.
1. Enter the Milf Hunter

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

get's credit for giving me this idea...

0

Story Start

0

Once a month Naruto found himself forced into going to Therapy. It was by no fault of his own that he was emotionally unstable. Being a Jinchuuriki wasn't a walk in the part. Hatred, Pain, Sadness; the three things that a human sacrifice knew all too well was a large part of his growing development. As a result he found himself craving something; attention maybe but he didn't know. One day he decided to find out any information on his history or his families history; by breaking into the Hokage tower. The result was the premature discovery of his heritage, of being the son of the Yondaime. Though that didn't intrigue him, no it was his mother that intrigued him.

Naruto had few people in his life; whether to take care of him or to teach him things. So every day he would sneak on to the property and learn everything he could about the world and his parents. He was intrigued by her beauty; something that confused him. He then akin his crush to Sakura as the closet thing to his earliest memories of his mother due to her pink hair in comparison to his mother's red hair. That's when he realized what he sought so desperately wasn't love but a mother's affection.

Soon Saturday came again around and he attensed his monthly Therapy session. She had brown hair with three bangs similar to Inuzuka Hana's bangs that hung off her face. The Inuzuka heiress became one of his few friends as a result of him adopting a pet racoon and her being a vetenarian for it. Like Hana, Yoshino had chocolate brown hair but jet black eyes. Yoshino Nara was a woman in her late thirties, but despite societies standards of beauty he had himself attracted to her all the same.

He first knew of her as the mother of his class mate Shikamaru; the latest kid he ever known. All he ever did was sleep and watch clouds and that was it. He learned that the Otou-san, Shikaku, wasn't that much better if you count that he liked to play Shogi all day and raise the Nara clans Deer. Rumors of Nara Yoshino painted her as an overbearing woman among things. That much he was willing to admit but she didn't deserve to be labeled as a bitch. As the years went by the two of them developed a friendship of sorts. He was quite surprised when she admitted that she knew some people labeled her as a Bitch but she was happy being who she was.

Though one of the things that she let slip which surprised him was the low quality of her sex life. It was at that moment that Naruto learned why Nara women were always so angry. Being a lazy ass genius with low stamina and no desire to do anything doesn't help bring a woman to orgasm; Yoshino had crudely put during one of the sessions. Naruto also told her some private things like how he killed some of the civilians in the village. How nine years ago they committed assault and murder on his only friend and crush at the time. She was only ten years old and didn't deserve what happened to her. She, like his mother had red hair and was a bit of a tomboy. It was a memory he had repressed but their was something about the woman had triggered it.

''Yoshino-san...is it normal for a teenage male to be attracted to her fantasize about older women?'' Naruto out of nowhere asked surprising her.

''It's a very normal and healthy...uum thing that males think about that sort of thing.'' She answered unsure on how to answer. The question itself didn't bother her but what could occur as a result.

''It's not just older women no offense to Anko-chan or Hana-chan.''

''Why would that offend them?''

''Well because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of me I get other urges. I help Hana keep her heat symptoms in check and Anko because we both crave a positive form of human contact.'' He answered.

Yoshino wiped her brow and pulled at her collar as it suddenly got hotter. ''I s-see.''

''I mean I've done them every way from classis missionary to reverse cowgirl style. Though I only get aroused when I think of them older and with child. I wouldn't mind having a child with either of them but I think is the women in their thirties or forties that pique my interest. I think the term 'Milf' fit's the description as I also think about Tsume-sama, Inori-Sama, and 'other' older women. '' He said keeping on the act. He could feel Yoshino getting hot and bothered by his behavior. He inherited many things from the Kitsune inside of him. Knowledge lost sense the beginning of man kind on human mating habits as the vixen put it, could be pulled upon by a whim.

'Milf'  
The word kept on echoing in her head over and over again. 'Mothers I Love to Fuck; was what it stood for. As the tight ass everyone thought she was her expected response was to bash their heads in with a frying Pan. Though she had more sex in comparison to the other Nara women because by some miracle Shikaku was the energetic one of the clan it wasn't enough to satisfy a woman like her. A decade of being an hard ass obviously erased everyone's image of her being a party goer, thrill seeker, and...what was it that teens called it nowadays? Being a bit of a freak. As she thought about this she had no idea that Naruto was subtly leaking Pheromones that were arousing her. So she got up and moved to the door locking it. Her eyes met with his Cerulean blue and she had only one thing in mind. To get a fucking like she never had before.


	2. Therapy with Yoshino

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Story Start

0

Naruto looked at her as she came closer, swaying her hips slightly; " Relax and let me treat you to something Nice Naruto-kun,'' she smiled sweetly at him, the smile making him smile too, since it had a lot of warmth within it. He looked at her and then saw her kneel, her hands moving towards his crotch. She looked at his pants and then began to unbutton them, him not resisting one bit as she slid them down, looking at his boxers.

Naruto almost had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a Genjutsu.

She slid his boxers down, taking his tool her hand and began stroking him off. The blonde groaned as his cock began to harden, blood gushing towards it.

''It's been so long sense I've been with a man Naruto-kun...I'm afraid I can't let you go until you sate my desire.'' She said huskily as she continued stroking him off.

She then promptly began to lick the underside of his cock, , letting him feel her tongue going over the sensitive side of his cock, making him twitch in pleasure.

''Mmhmm that's it Yoshino-chan suck me up...be my little cock whore.'' He told her massaging her scalp causing her to moan some incoherently. Yoshino was havingg some similar thoughts, how she wanted to ride the blonde raw and make sure she would be getting some more of this in the future. After a few minutes the blonde gave a groan. ''Yoshino-chan I'm coming,'' He warned her as she took his cock out of her mouth with a wet plop. She stroke him off causing him to shoot his seed into her hair, face, neck.

She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slid it off throwing it to the side of the couch. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra as she sandwiched Naruto's tool and began swirling her tongue across his tip licking up the remnants of his seed. After a few moments he pulled her up causing her to squeak and placing her on the bed. He pushed up her dress and moved her panties aside.

''Now my little cock whore I'm going to make you cum.'' He said as he rubbed her walls with his fingers causing her to shriek in delight. Naruto then pressed his face to her crock and began licking the lips of her pussy. He could feel her ache and desire as his tongue entered her. He figured with her busy schedule she didn't even have time to relieve herself.

''Oh Kami! That's it Naruto-kun! Pleasure your little slut!'' She said Wantonly. It was a complete 180 in her usual personality. A bit of demonic pheromones and the lack of sex could change a person. Naruto did a bit of research after discovering his new fetish for Milfs. That while males reached their sexual peeks in their teenage years, women reached theirs in their 30's to 40's. After a few moments he felt her buck into his face causing her to let out a scream as her fluids rushed Naruto's face.

The blonde damned near drowned by the volume of the fluid splashing into his face and down his throat. The woman wasn't kidding about the lack of sex.  
" Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking at him with a small bit of worry within her eyes.

Cough ''Um'' cough ''yeah just'' wheeze ''a bit more then I'' gulped, ''expected.'' He said, next thing he knew he was on his back again. She grinded her ass against his cock causing him to harden again. Yoshino gave him a lustful smile as she steady his cock and rose up slightly. She slowly sunk onto him, they moaned in unison as his tool filled her warm aching pussy.  
Naruto could feel her warmth around his cock, it was incredible, she was only slightly more looser then Anko or Hana had been but it was due to the fact they were virgins. Naruto shot up, very his face into her valley as he thrusted upwards into her causing her to cry out in ecstasy and moan his name.

''That's it Naruto-kun...come inside me...I won't to have your baby.''

It was evident the effect he was having in her. He gave a groan as he filled her insides with his seed which in result brought Yoshino to her own release as her juices flowed down her canal.

''Naruto-kun...you still have one more hole to fill.'' She said as Naruto jumped to attention once again. That was something he definitely wasn't expecting. He moved her to his hands and knees as he moved behind her.

He pushed forward as she groaned as the blonde filled her back door. She didn't really feel pained by the intrusion as she had loosened the muscles in that area. It was one of the things that Kunoichi were capable of.

Yoshino could feel herself dripping from her pussy which was still filled with Naruto's semen and she shuddered once again.  
This experience was incredible as her back door had the tightness he sought. He saw her body, the backside of it and when she cocked her head to the side to look at him he could feel himself coming to his edge.

''That's it Naruto-kun fuck my little tight ass? That's it Naruto-kum cum in me.'' She said then gave out a long drawn out moan. After a few minutes both cried out their lovers name as they both came to climax, drenching the bed in their fluids

0

A few minutes later

0

Both of them had gotten dressed and cleaned up like nothing had happened. ''I had a great time Naruto-kun...maybe I can't wait until our next schedule meeting.'' Yoshino said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''I can't either...anyway I'll be graduating from academy soon so we'll probably be seeing each other less...though we'll find a way to see each other my little Milf I promise.'' He told her as Yoshino blushed. They both said their good byes as they made their separate ways.


	3. Delivering a Message to Tsume

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Story Start

0

Naruto for the better part of the next few days was in bliss. He and Yoshino had been working some things out and he literally felt like a new person. After a very extensive session he was sent over to the Inuzuka residence to deliver a scroll to its Matriach, Inuzuka Tsume. He figured he owed Yoshino a favor for essentially turning her legs to Jello that day.

He made his way into the compound after identifying his purpose for being there. As he continued deeper into the compound his ears picked up a scream. Now after coming from the throes of bliss, the fact that someone else was partaking in a similar activity somehow went over Naruto's head. Rushing to the source of the noise he knocked down the door and nearly passed out at the sight he came upon . Shaggy brown hair, red-fang like tattoos, quite the womanly body and feral looking. It was none other than Inuzuka Tsume pleasuring herself with some penis shape object. She was completely naked, he caught a glance from the side of her full and womanly breasts and muscular stomach. Though what stood out was her round and plump behind.

The woman was so enthralled in ecstasy that she continued to penetrate her womb with the object over and over again hitting all her spots. With her free hand she kneaded her breasts as she moaned. ''That's it! Harder baby fuck me! Make me your bitch!''

''Holy shit!'' Naruto murmured finally catching her attention.

Normally Tsume would have pissed at this invasion of privacy, let alone someone ruining her alone time. Though when she saw who it was she decided to let it slide. In a few years the young blond would grow to be absolutely handsome, that much was obvious as he inherited many of his features from his father. Not to mention he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him so at least stamina wise he would be killer in the sack. Tsume let out a scream as juices seeped out of her tanned body. She pulled out the toy and dryly asked, ''So care to explain why you broke into my room or should I call the ANBU?''

''I..Gomen I didn't mean...I'm sorry Inuzuka-sama, I was delivering a message from Yoshino-c-san and I heard a scream and...''  
Tsume gave him a toothy smile. ''I'm sorry...Yoshina...chan?''

Naruo started turning red and cursed inwardly realizing the slip.

''Hhm...I was wondering why ol' hardass was so chipper nowadays. You have balls to stick it to Shikaku's wife kid. Not many guys would risk that...''

''I'm sorry...I was just delivering this scroll and...''

'''Set it on the desk over there!'' She ordered as Naruto did that. He made a motion for the door, ''Where do you think you're going?'' She asked as he tensed.

''I...well I thought I would...''

''You're not leaving quite yet foxy and by the thing in your pants I don't think you want to either,'' She pointed out as Naruto's erection was staring at her through his tight confines. ''I'll tell you what...if you come over here and do a good job I might keep what I know a secret.''

Naruto gulped and made his way over to the older woman. He knew he was trapped and their was no way he was going to be able to escape. Before he knew it he was on the bed, one hand ripping off his shirt and the other going down his pants. ''I-Inuzka-sama.''

''Call me Tsume-chan, Foxy-kun. After all you and I are going to be having a bit of fun from now on.''

Naruto squirmed and shuttered in delight as the elder woman grip his shaft in an iron like grip.

Tsume pressed her lips against Naruto with a rough kiss as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. While doing this she started stroking his hand hood until he was fully erect. Tsume then stopped the kiss and used her other hand to slid down his pants and boxers. ''We're going to do a little 69 foxy-kun. If you make me cum by licking me, I'll do something extra special for you,'' She cooed as she climbed on top of him. She mounted his face and leaned over so she was holding his shaft a few inches from his face.

Naruto could smell Tsume's arousal, and started to settle down. Naruto began lapping at her wet snatch as she ground er hips harder into her face.

Tsume stroke his tool and slowly bobbed up and down while swirling her tongue tip.  
With reckless abandon which one could conclude to his experience he lapped at her core with eagerness. Naruto tried licking various spots until he heard her let loose a small squeal. Naruto continued flicking his tongue over that spot again and again until Tsume came, her liquid spraying Naruto's face. Despite all this he continued lapping up as Tsume stroke and sucked his tool. She then loosened her throat so she could deep throat him. She then began humming softly as Naruto bucked and spasm.

He then shot a thick stream of cum into her mouth. After slurping down the seed she climbed on top facing opposite away from him. Seeing Naruto mesmerized by her ass she decided to let him fill her there. ''You seem like the type of boy who wouldn't mind doing me in the ass.'' She spread her legs to allow him better access. Grabbing hold of his shaft she put the tip against the tight hole. She slowly descended on him as she moaned and Naruto whimpered. She gasped at the sensation of being pulled and nearly came right then and there.

''T-Tsume-chan! Aah it's so tight!'' He screamed as she used her anus to squeeze his dick.

''I'm the type of,'' moan, ''woman that likes it rough Foxy-kun.'' She groaned as she started rocking back and forth. ''So fuck me with everything you got.''

Despite the pain Naruto was lost in haze as Tsume clenched and unclenched her walls. Naruto humped feverishly at the jiggling behind currently mounting him. His hands snaked up to her breasts and where he started kneading them. ''Hhm that's it...'' She said as she dubbed her nails into his thigh causing him to grit his teeth. She increased the rates of her movement feeling Europa take over her. She then decided that a change of position was necessary. She stopped her movement and lifted herself off Naruto's tool despite his protests. Her beautiful buttocks jiggled slightly as she got on her hands and knees.

That heart-shaped seemed to call to him. He moved over and felt her buttocks as she moaned softly. Resting her head on one of the pillows Tsume arched her back so that her ass was up and her legs were spread. Taking his thick cock in his hand to steady it, Naruto leaned forward from behind Tsume. The head of his penis nudged the slit before pushing past the folds. It was indescribable, watching his erection sink deep into the older woman's body. He pushed in as far as he could go, and then just stayed there. It was hard not to just fuck her like mad, but Naruto managed. He could here dark whispers at the back of his mind. The voice seemed to fill him with knowledge as his more animalistic side came to life.

Naruto pulled out and slammed back into Tsume's folds causing her to moan. She panted heavily and gasped as he suddenly sunk his fangs into her collarbone. Though the ripples that followed the pleasurable actions took her mind off the consequence of this action. Gripping both her hips and holding her in place as he pound away. As he thrust harder and faster Tsume moaned as her breasts swayed and heat in her core built up. ''More!'' She demanded breathlessly. ''Fuck me harder damnit!'' She pushed back against him to get every inch of his cock embedded in her.

Naruto could feel her core clench around him. ''Inuzuka Tsume...you're my bitch!" He growled smacking her ass.

She was shocked that this young boy claimed her. She didn't think that if she got in this position of submissiveness he would dominate her seeing as he was so young. She figured that the Kyuubi had more of an effect then anyone thought, in a primal matter at the least.

He continued to pound into her snatch despite how she worked her muscles around his tool to bring him to orgasm. It was this type of fucking that Tsume enjoyed. The rough and hectic, animalistic style didn't require one to be all that experienced as some self induced actions while the coupling would be more then enough to induce an orgasm. Tsume suppressed a scream as she spasmed and came. She wasn't sure how much time had past, an hour or maybe two since they began, but she was surprised he was still going. She whimpered when he pulled out of her, but that didn't last long when she was flipped on her back as he entered from the front.

''I want to see my mate's face when she come,'' He told her roughly grabbing her breasts and pounding away. Tsume moved her hips according to her thrusts and felt another orgasm approaching. He had the stamina, the initiative, definitely the dominant factor down and had quite the endowment, but when it came to his oral and hand skills he was still quite lacking. Nothing that couldn't be changed with experience. With each jabbed she felt herself coming closer to the edge as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist pulling him in deeper then before. Naruto released her breasts letting them bounce freely as he massaged her stomach. He then sunk his teeth into the mark, the mate mark as Tsume threw her head back and like a wild animal as she came. Naruto shot his two streams of thick semen inside of Tsume coating her walls. He groaned as he pulled out and shot another spurt covering her stomach and one more on her breasts.

Breathlessly Tsume had only one thing to say, ''Oh yes...we're definitely going to be doing this some more.''

By the time they finished washing up and getting dressed it was getting close to nightfall. By then Tsume began explaining to Naruto what exactly he did.

''...and that's all to it Foxy-kun.''

Naruto had to use his hand to keep his jaw from dropping. He and Tsume were officially mated now. Because of that if he wanted to he would be able to claim clan head status and with most of the Inuzuka clan elders either retired or dead the only person who could really oppose him was Tsume who wasn't really capable seeing as she submitted to him.

Naruto had been thinking about building up his own clan if only in name so that when he eventually passed on he would have some people to continue his legacy. Seeing his state of shock Tsume sent him home and told them they would continue the discussion at a later time when both of them could be alone not having to worry about anyone happening in upon them.

000  
Chapter End  
0  
Well I hope everyone is happy seeing as I've finally updated. Anyway it'll be awhile before I update this story again so yeah...don't persistently bug me about it like last time.


	4. Another Therapy Session

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Story Start

0

Naruto once again found himself in therapy with Yoshino. He would often found himself talking about daily occurrences of interest. Well now Naruto would come in any day he wasn't going to have a mission once he was assigned his genin team. Technically he was only supposed to go in three times a week, but Yoshino didn't get a lot of 'assignment's because she told the truth. She wasn't like people's friend who would sugarcoat their words or bullshit something to make you feel better. She straight out told a person a truth and often hurt their feelings.

''So...you paint the Hokage's Monument not only in day light, but in a bright orange jump suit and no one noticed until you were done?''

'''Pretty much. I mean I'm switching to dark blue and or greenish clothing once I switch to my team of course, but for now it's easier to have people think I'm retarded.''

''I led Chunin, Jounin, and even some Anbu on a chase...''

''Yeah. I heard you were eventually caught by Iruka.''

''Yeah I know. I think he's a sensor or something. That's the only reasonable idea I can think of that explains how he always finds me.''

''The only reasonable?'' Yoshino asked with curiosity.

''Yeah, the only other thing I can think of that he's Psychic. Hey if you tried to read the mind of an enemy kunoichi and when you're going through their memories and come across one of them taking a shower does that make you a voyeur or a pervert?''

Yoshino sighed and massaged her forehead. She knew Naruto was just messing with her to past the time, but did he really have to be so...Narutoish at times? A tongue lashing wouldn't work on him. After a rather tough morning dealing with her lazy son and husband she had a sort fuse. Naruto had accidentally set her off and at the end result of her verbal lashing he was turned on. It was after that Nara Yoshino decided she would save enough chakra to be able to travel home via Shushin. As a smiling and limping Yoshino set off the alarms in people's mind and it took hours for her husband to bail her out, let alone convince Anko and Ibiki she was who she said she was. Eventually the smile from the sexual rush of having an affair with a younger and virile young male wore off through the annoyance of her situation.

''Naruto let's just stick with today's events okay?''

''Fine...but not much happened. I mean besides the whole scroll incident. You would think an entire village full of shinobi could find an academy student in a forest not too far from here. The Inuzuka couldn't track me by scent? What about the Aburahame they couldn't track me with their insects? The standards of our village is going down, way down.''

''Tch...with your speed and stealth, I doubt a normal shinobi would have been able to found you. At least not within a certain amount of time.''

''Right...one more thing. Isn't it retarded only to pass 9 students? Why are the academy standards so pissed poor? Also why is the Dead Last placed with the Rookie of the Year? To balance the team so they won't be too powerful? Because that's unfair? That's fucking retarded. We're shinobi, you know ninja of the night, assassins and information gatherers. Why the hell were fangirls even let in? Seriously? You're not even going to try and analyze what I'm saying huh?''

'To be honest no. After the last few weeks of rants and statements I decided to just record it all on tape and listened back. Dealing with my family laziness and your asinine statements and crazy theories does not do well for my nerves.''

''Hey! My rants aren't asinine? Are they?''

''Do you want my honest opinion?''

''Nevermind then. Hey since I'm Genin I can go buy booze now right?''

''Technically once you become a shinobi you're an adult in the eyes of the law, but why would you want alcohol? Even if you are a shinobi you are still a young male and your body...''

''Kyuubi...''

Yoshino took a moment to breathe in and breathe out. ''Naruto...''

''Would you like a massage Yoshino? The girls told me my hands are pretty magical.''

''Sure, why not....'' She replied without thinking. She was a bit wound up and didn't think any harm could come from it. When Naruto started his magic rub down Yoshino fought to keep the moan escaping from her throat silent. '_Damn, he really does have magic ha..._aaaands.'' The last part was moaned out as a shock went through her body.

''How about a 'full body' massage,'' she heard him whisper in her ear as she moaned 'yes' in ecstasy. Looks like once again the theraphy session was going to be interesting.


	5. Mouko the Hell Cat Part 1

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Story Start

0

The Milf Hunter was going for a stroll around town. It was another ordinary day of people trying to act like he didn't exist, and for Naruto that meant the bastards would steer clear his way. What would have been a normal day of him ducking into some alleyway and henging into another person to buy goods at a reasonable price would turn out to be another interesting turn of events he could tell Yoshino.

He saw a woman, long blonde platinum hair, with a low cut purple top and black shinobi pants struggling with some bags. Naruto had to do a double take at first, but he recognize the woman as Ino's mom. Naruto had to fight back a wolf whistle, if Ino would quit with the diet, did some training, and pack on a few pounds she would be a knock out like her mother.

So Naruto decided to help out the top heavy woman. ''Hello Yamanka-san would you like some assistance?'' He asked in his most polite tone. The woman let her backs droop down a little to peer over them.

''Hhm I'm curious...do I know you?''

''I...I attend academy with Ino. I have the same class as her and I saw you pick her up one day so I assumed...'' He didn't finish the sentence, unsure what to put after it. To his surprise the woman smiled at him.

''You're that Naruto boy aren't you? It's a shame someone like you wasn't attending the academy when I was a kid. Now those would have been some years to remember. I'd appreciate the help.''

Naruto accepted two of the bags that the woman was carrying, which were surprisingly packed. ''I wish more kids were like you nowadays. Kids these days all about glory or crushes, or some unattainable dream. The peace has made the next generation soft. The academy isn't helping with those prissy flower arranging classes either.''

Naruto all the while just stood back and listened. This woman certainly liked to chat, Ino definitely took after her mother. ''...and that's how I spent my first night as a Chunin. But of course Hell cat Mouko is over looked with all these so called legends and great running around. Specialization can get you killed you know. Since I tried to cover as many areas of the shinobi as I can I'm not too exceptional henceforth my biggest claim to fame is my feisty attitude. What other Kunoichi you know would challenge an enemy team, while undercover to a drinking contest, not only to out drink them but intoxicate them enough so her team mates could swoop in and kill them? Oh and here we are...'' She said as hey arrived to the Yamanka home. ''Come on in...I'll make us some tea.''

Naruto was nearly stunned for a moment. He could count on one hand the times he was invited into someone's home. After putting the groceries away Mouko made tea and they began chatting.

''So...you're really being counseled by Yoshi-chan?'' Mouko asked as she dipped a Hershey's Kiss into the team before sticking out her tongue and letting the chocolate treat drop on it.

''Uum yeah...'' He answered as she watched her use her tongue to roll the treat in her mouth and suck on it. Naruto shivered and exhaled out of his nose. He let out a breathe of relief as Mouko grew tired of playing with the treat and ate it.

''You know they say savoring something makes it all the sweeter. Unfortunately I can be a bit impatient at times. You know what I'm saying?''

Naruto raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the woman was saying. ''Yamanka-san I...'' He was silenced as she placed a finger against his lips.

''Call me Mouko or Mouko-chan if you like. I'm not a fool to who and what you are. I'm actually quite ashamed I never tried to reach out and help you. No child should be hated for what they can't help. So I want to thank you and show you that you can't count on me for anything, Na-ru-to-kun,'' She purred as she clutched his hand.

''M-Mouko-san...I...''

''My nickname as Hell cat actually has a hidden truth to it. To be honest I've deceived you Naruto-kun.''

''Decieved me? How?'' He asked, his curiosity over powering his anxiousness.

''Noticed how Tora seemed a bit too smart for an ordinary cat?''

It took Naruto a few moments to get what she was saying and when he did his eyes widened. ''You mean...''

The woman smiled and nodded. ''I get a little lonely here by myself. With my husband as a full time interrogator and my daughter going to the academy I have a lot of time on my hand. As a Special Jounin I could take some missions, but I couldn't bare being away from my family for too long a time. So what was supposed to be a small prank to occupy my time became a weekly occurrence.''

''I knew it! I knew for some reason that ca...er Tora didn't seem to like me.''

''Well you weren't exactly gentle in handling me,'' Mouko countered, ''You were so rough and unrefined. How do you expect to keep a lover if you don't know what it means to be gentle.''

''Hey! I haven't had complaints so far!'' The words left Naruto's mouth before he could stop himself. He really needed to learn to think before he spoke.

It was then a predatory looked came across Mouka's face. ''Oh is that so Na-ru-to-kun,'' She purred once more as she stood up. A little extra sway in her hips as she went over to the blond's side. ''Why don't you show me.''

''B-But Mouko-san you're...''

''Married?'' She giggled. ''Oh don't worry Naruto-kun my husband and I have a bit of an open marriage. We have our flings now and then. Nothing gets you going then to see your lover fuck someone else silly,'' She said as she reached behind her back and undid the strings that kept her together. The top fell to the floor revealing her magnificent and perky breasts to the world. ''Now be a good boy and let me show you how I earned my other title as Sex Kitten.'' She said as she brought a hand under Naruto's chin and pulled him forward for a kiss.

00

Chapter End

00

Don't worry Part 2 and the Lemon will be out...eventually. I updated so at least give me credit for that. I keep telling you guys. I will, even if it takes me a year to update my stories. And for people who keep badgering for longer. I can make them longer, but expect longer update periods inbetween times. You can't have both super long chapters and weekly updates. I man come on...it's september so one would assume either I've found a job or I'm taking courses at college and with this being the fall semester and all of course I don't have as much time as I used to to focus on my stories.


	6. Mouko the Sex Kitten Part 2

Naruto: Milf Hunter 6  
0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Story Start

0

Her outfit had dropped off her with a snap of her fingers. Shinobi and Kunoichi who partook in her particular missions, seduction missions had a few special justsus they used to get out of and in clothing in no time. Just like the classes that thought special techniques and seduction tactics.

''Let Mouko-chan take good care of you...'' She cooed as she unbutton his pants. She then pulled down his boxers as she took his erection in her hand. ''Get hard for me okay baby?'' Naruto nearly hissed as it felt like a surge of lightening went through his cock. It began to harden as blood gathered there. ''I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm a lightning type and well...let's just say Jutsu aren't only for combat.'' She then began to without warning lick along his shaft.

Letting his ball sack rest in her hand she began to lick and swirl her tongue along the erection, teasing him, like a cat with a cornered mouth. She then began to make exaggerated moans as she continued to lick his cock, slurping sounds and moans filling the kitchen. Moving her hands to her breasts she wrapped her pillows around the engorged length as she began to give him a tit job while sucking along the tip. The heat in her core intensified as she felt him place her hand on her head and eased her up and down the his long beefy length.

If there was one thing Mouko loved then it was sex. It wasn't that she was a nymphomaniac per say, but the thrill of it, the sensation of being thrust into by hard cock was something she craved nearly every day. The salty taste of semen also got her hot. Channeling some her chakra into her breasts and mouth she continued her ministrations as a gurgled cry came from Naruto's mouth. She expected as much, no matter how sexually active a young male was he could always use more experience. She continued sucking on him, drinking his cum as her nipple went hard. His erection slip out of her mouth with a wet plop as she sat on the table and spread her legs to reveal her glistening core.

''Mouko-chan was nice for you so you be nice for me...'' She said in a cute voice as Naruto complied. She hissed as she felt his tongue invade her maiden hood. She began kneading her breasts and moaning as she felt Naruto probe around in her. He was pretty good, he had a decent sized tongue, but when it came to experience and knowing her spots her husband won out. Shinobi and Kunoichi naturally had an advantage over civilians when it came to sex.

The women more fit would have perkier breasts into their later age and more attractive figures and the men would have more stamina and patience...well depending on their field or personality. She whimpered as she pinched one her nipples as Naruto slipped a finger inside of her along with his wriggling tongue. So used to her husband's tongue going from one of her hot spots to the next she stopped the blond, pulling his head up.

''Mouko-chan is so hot Naruto-kun! I want you to take me.''

Not one to disappoint the lady Naruto grabbed her hips and prepared to enter her when she told him to wait. She slipped off the table and turned around. ''Take me like this! Make me your bitch!'' She declared then squealed as she felt his dick forward into her pussy. ''Aah! Ooh! Yes that's it! Fuck me!'' She cried wantonly as elation filled her. The thick tooled filled her as her whole body quivered with delight. He felt her grip her hips as he pulled out and thrust back in. The sound of clapping filled the room as his hips spanked her behind.

''Mouk-chan! Fuck! So tight!'' He cried out as her walls clamped down around him. She wasn't as tight as Yoshino was, but it was an amazing sensation all the same. The musk of scent blanketed the air as they continued their sinful dance. He raised one of her legs in the air, about to his waist as he began thrusting even harder. Mouko's wanton cries got even louder as she encouraged him to faster and deeper. After fifteen minutes of hard core fucking Naruto couldn't last any longer. She tightened around him as a cry of pleasure left his lips as he came inside of her. His cum shooting into her pussy and eventually overflowing it.

The cum dripped onto the table and floor below. With a few more thrusts Naruto bottomed out and pulled out of the woman as he let her leg go. Before he could get a moment's rest he cried out as the woman pushed him to the floor. She began massaging his erection.

''Mouko-chan isn't done yet Naruto-kun,'' She cooed, continuing to talk in the third person. ''Mouko-chan isn't going to let you go until she's satisfied.'' Not waiting for him to reply the woman mounted him, his cock filling her once more.

Naruto groaned as she began to rock back and forth on his cock. Her eyes filled with lust and a predatory grin. It was like he was the fly trapped in the spider's web and he wasn't going to be let go until she drained him dry. Moving his hands to her breasts, he began kneading them, causing the woman on top of him to squeak. It was amazing how mother and daughter looked so much alike. Her breasts were a cup size larger then Ino's, Firm D-cups rather then the well formed Cs he glanced at every now and then. Ino was an attractive girl, but she didn't do much for him at the time. Also Mouko was much thicker then Ino. She wasn't slender like her daughter, probably a result of being part of a generation that didn't diet and having given birth.

Naruto once more began to feel himself reaching his limit. Naruto didn't know if it was the arousal of Milfs or their experience versus his experience, but despite his rumored god like stamina he found himself once more reaching his limit. The sensations of Mouko's walls were too much for him. She seemed to know when to clench and when to roll her hips to make his cock twitch.

" Come inside me, Naruto-kun…feel Mouko-chan with your juice...'' She cooed as Naruto closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief as he came once more. He was starting to get tired, but Mouko's next sentence let him knew they were just getting started.

''Let's take this upstairs Naruto-kun. Mouko-chan has a few tricks she wants to show you.''

Jinchuuriki or not, a woman in her sexual prime had him beat down flat. That was the end of it. He could only pray to Kami he would have the strength to make it home tonight.


	7. Uncovered Secrets! Rewritten!

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0

Story Start

0

Full Chapter Title: Konoha Kunoichi's Dirty Secrets- The Teaser

0

''Oh Kami was I ever wrong!'' Naruto cried out as he found himself once more in Yoshino's office, partaking in the mandatory counseling he was forced into so long ago. After all this wasn't like all those anime he watched and manga he read where there were no therapists apparently and all teenagers could save the world.

This was real life, well as real as damn near magical shinobi with demons rampaging around could be. ''It was so insane, and painful; deliciously painful even.'' He said as he continued playing with the paddle ball. The ball thumped against the wooden surface and with a slip it thumped and fell over. ''Damnit...I had 266.'' He murmured as he let it drop from his hand.

''I guess even Jinchuuriki have their limits?'' The woman mused as Naruto nodded sadly.

''I thought, you know, since I was the container of the Kyuubi I'd be some sort of sex god that could satisfy legions of women at the same time. I was wrong!'' He cried out in distress as he adjusted the ice pack on his crotch. ''So damn wrong,'' he finished with a whimper. ''That woman was insatiable! I thought righteous feminine fury was the only unstoppable force. I didn't even consider an unsatisfied and horny wife could be so vicious. My had the claw marks on the back to prove it.''

''You have no one to blame but yourself. Jinchuuriki or not your advantages can only sustain the upper limits of a shinobi body. That is without having transforming into a Hanyou or something.''

''Like Cousin Arashen?'' Naruto murmured aloud as Yoshino looked up at him curiously.

''Who?''

''My cousin on my mom's side. I decided to see if I can get some answers as well as village secrets out of the old man Hokage.'' Naruto explained and made a triumph pose,''I proved victorious.''

''You really expect me to believe Hokage-sama told you village secrets? Have you been eating paint chips again?''

''First of all,'' Naruto held up a finger. ''That only happened twice, both times I was drunk. Second of all ever wonder by the old man indulge in porn and happy grass?'' He added as he let his statement hung in the air.

Yoshino blinked once, twice, then once more. _'Happy Grass? That's a new one.' _She knew she was going to regret asking, but her curiosity wouldn't let her leave well enough alone. ''Okay, why does Hokage-sama...well you know.''

''Because he's a lightweight when it comes to sake.'' Naruto replied as Yoshino looked at him in disbelief. Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan? The Sandaime Hokage, apprentice of the Nidaime and Shodai as well as the God of Shinobi? A light weight?

''Oh yeah, you never notice he never seems to drinks or frequent bars?'' Naruto patted his knees. ''Oh man I hit the mother-load.

Not only did I learn enough black mail I can life a comfy life for the next few years I found this list that contained all the measurements of the Kunoichi in the village, as well as how flexible they are, their fetishes, and a whole bunch of other stuff.''

Yoshino started to turn cherry red, noticing that Naruto seemed to be looking at her with quite the attentive look. She didn't know who was on guard duty for those files, but she knew whoever it was, they were going to die. After all such information had to be submitted despite dismay in case said kunoichi were ever called for information if they had fit a certain taste. Or maybe she could get Mouko to erase Naruto's memories of said information, or the very least the ones on her.

''It was kind of easy to bribe the person guarding the files on duty too. So...I think I got some...manga for you know, costume ideas...''

'Yep! Whoever was on duty had to die!' she had decided as Naruto continue on listing the items he found.

''So yeah we've been doing nothing but D-rank missions the past few weeks.'' Naruto had for some reason suddenly changed the topic of discussion. ''It's getting kind of boring and annoying. How are catching cats and pulling weeds result in making us better shinobi? It's just meaningless busy work that doesn't teach us anything and keeps us busy.'' he looked up and noticed Yoshino's unfocused, murderous gaze. ''Yoshino-san?'' he asked as he didn't get a response. '_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that other thing.' _he figured as Yoshino appeared to be plotting someone's demise.


	8. The Wave Hottie! Part 1

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

The current chapter takes place during the wave mission. This chapter is focusing on Naruto's interaction with Milfs, not a rewrite of the series and such alternate scenes and such will be written and numerous things will be taken an alternate route. Characters and how they interact with Naruto will be different based on Naruto being different.

Anyway, whenever I do my revisions of a story as you will see here Kakashi will be a far more competent teacher then he is in canon? Why? Because like Naruto he went to therapy and now won't hold back his students/expect them to fall into roles like his old team.

0

Story Start

0

_'Bored...bored...bored.' _Naruto thought to himself as he sat in the living room and counted the minutes to the day as each hour was one closer to the day. The day where Zabuza injuries would take to fully heal as estimated by Kakashi. So for five days Team Seven were going to have to wait and train until that day. Five days they would have to wait and watch after the client and his family.

Because Naruto had already completed the tree-walking exercise to a more efficient agree thanks to the aid of Yoshino he didn't have to practice the exercise. Sasuke though needed to train to build his control and Sakura to build up her reserves so she could learn some Genjutsu Kakashi had in mind for her. Not a Genjutsu expert himself he went and sought Yuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu expert and recently instated Jounin for advice. As such he was given a few scrolls with simple genjutsu that genin students were able to easily learn.

Either way Naruto had completed some clones to look after Tazuna and Inari while he sat in the room with their hostess Tsunami in the next one, making Rabbit stew. Zabuza's pet rabbit, or maybe it was his accomplice's rabbit. Either way it was stew now. (I am now the only person in history to reference the rabbit after the replacement scene and if I'm not it's a minor plot point. And yes Haku's rabbit will be a character in some of my future stories.) _  
_

_'Aah yes...delicious...delicious rabbit.'_ Naruto thought as he read the scroll Kakashi had left him with. '_Head hunter Jutsu? When am I ever going to use this?_' he couldn't help but wonder. True Tsume was giving him Taijutsu lessons in exchange for his services, but they were more physical and head on and didn't really work with the scroll. Naruto began to wonder if there were any other people who could give him jutsu advice and such? And if so, would he have to pimp himself out? If so, Naruto had already mentally established a no men policy. He was desperate, but not that desperate. Especially after that incident when he was tricked with that hand shake thing._ 'Going back to repressing that in three...two...one.' _when the memory was repressed Naruto decided to join Tsunami in the kitchen.

Tsunami was a fetching woman, while she didn't have a unique hair color or dressed provocatively she was still an attractive woman. She had long, mid-back length raven hair with a blue tint and quite nice looking. It wasn't silky or anything, but then again considering Wave's poor condition money couldn't be squandered on hair care products. She also had nice even skin, it was a bit on the pale side and Naruto was sure once she was able to get access to a better diet her skin would be more lively.

She was dressed in a pink shirt and a blue skirt showing off a rather modest, but lovely figure. She didn't have overly large breasts, but they were noticeably even to be considered C-cups and nice wide hips and spacious rear. She looked to be in her late twenties and was a rather tiny woman of 5'2 height. ''Is there anything I can do to help Tsunami-san?'' he asked as he made his presence known.

''Oh, hello Naruto-san,'' the woman greeted him, looking up from the chopping board and vegetables. ''If you wouldn't mind you can slice the onions for me.'' she said as she used the knife in her left hand to point over to the other side of the counter where the vegetables that hadn't been touched were at.

Naruto nodded, exiting the kitchen to go wash his hands before touching the food everyone had to eat. With his sleeves rolled up and his hands dried he went to work. As they silently worked Naruto began chatting the woman up. They talked about small things, nothing in particular and nothing that would inspire a long drawn out conversation. He was a rookie shinobi and she a civilian mother, so it wasn't like there were a look of particular things they would have both experienced.

As Naruto watched the woman he couldn't help but think back to Yoshino. Homemaker, kunoichi, and a beautiful woman who seemed unsatisfied with her life. Enough to where she would have an affair with a man many years her junior. The thrill, it made her alive and she had noticeably began to smile more often. So he began to wonder if there was some way to make Tsunami-san smile. This woman who opened her home to him and his team mates. He paused to think about it and began recalling something Tsume mentioned. Something about how an older woman feels sexy when a younger man comes on to them?

Maybe that would work? He of course would have to go about it slowly. Subtly was not his strongest point, but he didn't want to deal with having to step on his toes around the woman. ''Hey Tsunami-san I,'' Naruto began, and by some divine joke he tripped over a ball, most likely Inari's as he threw his hands up and trying to catch something. Early morning training and creating numerous kagebunshin had left him rather drained which was why he was resting earlier. And as luck would have it he crashed into Tsunami, dragging her to floor as he fell onto her with his face inches from hers and one of his hands on her right breasts. Both their faces lit up red as they realized the position they were in. As expected things were never easy for one Uzumaki Naruto.

0  
Chapter End  
0

Anyway I updated and I now have a story to the story so review. 1. I theorize that Naruto uses the head hunter jutsu to sneak attack Neji.


	9. Special Chapter 1

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

You are all irremediable perverts. I am ashamed of you. For heaven's sake this is a 10,000 word story with little to no effort in comparison to other stories and it's my most reviewed one and its pissing me off. Go review some of my other stories damnit. And you want to read lemons go read Charmed Kitsune, I have a ton there.

But yeah, since this is a special I will be elaborating on certain plots. As such, please enjoy.

File 1-Otherwise known as only Kyuubi16 will go and do something this incredibly awesome and unique. Meaning that no one has still hired his ass for a job no matter how many times he has replied. But seriously though, once I do get a good paying job I'm going on a long ass hiatus, buying an X-box 360 and playing some fucking Left 4 Dead. Buy some Wii stuff so I can play Online brawl and buying all the Sonics as well. No offense to you guys, but I write fanfics for three reason. I hate all the bad tropes (character derailment, ass-pull, and plot holes and tried to organize some interesting subversions while having it as a kick ass story.

2. I notice I have haters so yeah, I'm doing this just to piss all of you guys off. The more you complain about me doing nothing but harems, the more I do. No seriously guys, I have stated on many occasions that I am a dick. Don't act like its a shock.

3. I'm bored as hell.

So shut up and read and enjoy. And if you want me to update more you'll have to review my other stories. It's the only way.

0

Story Start

0

''I told you we should have gone left.'' Naruto remarked as he spun around, his keyblade tearing right through the skull of a shadow heartless causing it to explode into dark whisp.

''Oh shut up, you did no such thing,'' his companion remarked as she cast a burst of ice from her hand. She placed a hand on her hip and shot him an annoyed look. ''You're the one that got us lost the last three times anyway. Why Master Aqua thought it was a good idea to give you the keys I'll never know.''

''Always so angry,''he remarked, stroking his chin and ignoring the red-head's further comments. ''Sexy, angry red-head. Is there a trope for that?'' he furthered wondered when he suddenly received a boot to the head. ''Kairi,'' Naruto whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head. ''That hurt.'' he said as his companion snorted.

''Yeah well, you deserved it.'' she replied, ignoring the fact that her attack was a bit of an over reaction. ''Jungle, jungle, and jungle,'' she rambled as she used her keyblade to cut through the leaves of the tree. ''We're never going to find the keyhole at this rate. Way to go on wrecking the ship,'' she added, shooting an accusatory look at Naruto.

''Why are you so mean to me Kairi-chan?'' he asked as kept a watchful eye on her, lest he get a boot to the head again. ''You're never this way to anyone else.''

''Oh don't even,'' she said as a smile formed on her face. ''You know full and well you intentionally aggravate me. You may have Master Aqua convinced you're some perfect angel but I know you.'' Before Naruto could retort pools of darkness began to encircle them.

''First to thirty has to massage the other's feet.'' Naruto remarked, only to have his keyblade quickly yoinked and tossed out into parts unknown. ''Kairi-chan? What the hell?''Naruto cried out as Kairi shrugged.

''I want that foot massage.'' she answered as she let out a battle cry and charged towards the materializing heartless.

''And I'm supposed to be the jerk-ass?'' Naruto grumbled to himself before he soon joined her side and charged into the battle.

000  
Segment End. Naruto the Princess of Heart Hunter. Naruto x Princess's of Heart Harem, HUGE AU to KH Universe with many changes. And I don't mean just changing the genders or adding characters or tweaking ages like a good deal of AU. If you can't figure out how huge the changes are from the above paragraph, than FAIL.  
000

''And you two thought leaving Aisha (Outlaw Star) and Shan Pu (Ranma 1/2) alone with all that candy was a good idea?'' Naruto asked, as he turned to Nekonome (Rosario + Vampire), Selina (Catwoman), Blair (Soul Eater), Orihime (Bleach-The Exception), Yoruichi (Bleach), Ashley (Katnappe), and Felicia (Darkstalkers).

00  
Segment End 2. Yeah, I realized I couldn't come up with anything more. But Naruto the Cat Hunter.  
000

Stepping out of the portal four figures took in a breath of fresh air of their new surrounding. One was a blond hair young man with whiskers, the second was an ashen skinned woman with waist length violet hair wearing a blue cloak, the third young woman had black hair and favored a green shirt, black shirt and boots with white streaks in her hair and the last of the quartet was a young woman in dark clothing with black hair with teal high lights.

''So, this is where you tracked Omega's energy signature?'' Naruto asked, turning to the violet haired woman who nodded.

''It's hazy now because I'm picking up several powerful energy signatures, not to mention this world's undead domain intersects with the living world.'' Raven said as her eyes began to glow as she tried to pinpoint the location of the person they were chasing.

''No dice, he has already managed to conceal his identity again.'' she said as Naruto sighed.

''So this is the part where we make our identities?'' The newest addition, Gwen spoke up, drawing their attention to her.

''Well since you are the newest addition I suppose it's only fair if we get you situated first, but before that I don't know about you girls but I'm hungry.'' Naruto stated as he patted his stomach.

0

Segment 3 end- Naruto the Goth Girl hunter.

0

So with all that and said I can't think of any more Harem types that would fit. If you have an idea feel free to suggest it.


	10. The Wave Hottie! Part 2

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

Was going to incorporate canon plot and stuff, but I decided I would just do stuff inbetween, before, and after events. As such this chapter will take place after the events of the bridge.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto had learned quite a few things since he started having special sessions with Yoshino. His impatience tempered and he was a bit more competent when it came to reading the emotions and behavior of the female sex. Though he still had his moments of dumbness, today was not one of those moments. He began to stir, awakening in the room that the Genin of Team Seven stayed when they arrived at Tazuna's home. His last memory was of that of the Bridge incident. He was jarred from his thoughts when Tsunami walked in, carrying a tray of tea.

''I see you're finally up.'' she said cheerfully, as she placed the tray on the table.''You've been out since yesterday.'' she said as Naruto nodded and chuckled as he remembered the wild celebration that carried on last night.

''Aah yes, the party...'' Naruto had been given what he thought was just very strong Iced Tea was in fact a very alcoholic beverage. ''Oh Kami!'' he grumbled, remembering something of another about being frisky and an angry Sakura. _'Oh well...not like I care about her dating anymore.'_ he casually thought.

"Hey! Where are my clothes?'' he asked, noticing he was wearing a robe a bit too large for his frame.

''They're currently being washed. So I got you...some of Kaiza's old things.'' she stated, a surge of pain reflected in his eyes.

''I see...well I can't stay...'' Naruto was about to get out of the bed as Tsunami pushed him back onto the bed.

"No you don't. YOU need to REST." she told him with a stern gaze. Ever since that 'incident' the two hardly exchanged a word or could look at each other without blessing. ''You've done more than enough.''

''But...I can't...I...I hate sitting still and doing nothing.'' Naruto whined, he wasn't lying. Yoshino theorized his rather rambunctiousness was a result of having more chakra than the average or ninjutsu expert would have.

''It's nice to take a rest. Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to get Sakura-san in here?'' she asked as Naruto went deathly pale.

''I'll be good.'' he whimpered once more. ''B-But? What am I supposed to do? I can't sit here and do nothing. I'll go insane!'' he theoretically exclaimed. His eyes lit up,''Tell me about your life. Like when you were young or something.'' he added as Tsunami looked at him in surprise.

''I-It's been a long time since anyone asked me such a thing. I wouldn't want to bore you Naruto-san.'' she said as Naruto shook his head.

''Nonsense, its better than sitting here and wishing I was in a coma. Hell, considering Sakura's temper I'm surprised I'm not in a coma. I believe she might have a split personality or something. But you didn't hear that from me.'' he whispered, all 'hush-hush' as he looked around.

Tsunami couldn't help but giggle at the blond's antics. He was just so full of energy and kindness it was refreshing. ''If you insist...'' she said as she sat down on the bed. She was sure between her father and Kakashi they could find some sort of way to feed themselves and two adolescents. ''Well, I suppose I can begin when I was five. We had this cat that would show up every once and the wild and would cause troubles. All the adults hated the cat and gave the cat the nickname of Tora, for its ferociousness.''

_'Oh lord...was there a chapter in the life of Tora I haven't hear?'_ Naruto thought as Tsunami continued her story. So much time passed as the two of them traded stories. It was interesting to learn that Tsunami used to be a seamstress before Gato's tyranny and Wave's economical decline. Getting to know Tsunami beyond just being a hostess and house wife made him began to think about the dimensions of the people he knew and just how well he knew his team mates. Somehow, during the throes of the conversation Naruto found himself sitting up next to Tsunami. And damn his hormones he couldn't help himself, he kissed her. She was startled to say, a cry escaped her mouth and she froze. Naruto expected her to pull away and scream, or maybe slap him which would followed by Naruto getting the axe from Tazuna. What he didn't expect was for Tsunami to start kissing back, wrapping an arm around his neck. He didn't know how, but he could feel the loneliness washing off her.

''Naruto-kun,'' she softly whispered. ''Even if its for a short while. Please...just for tonight, let me...'' she trailed off.

Naruto nodded, realizing what she meant. He submitted to her aggressive kisses, her touch and inhaled her scent. She smelled of lilacs and the ocean. Her touches were gentle yet passionate. Being with a civilian woman was different from a kunoichi. She wasn't as guarded as the others, in other words her complete focus could be placed into the sexual encounter without worrying about another shinobi stumbling upon them.

Naruto groaned at the sensation of Tsunami's hand. His pants already shredded and his erection freed from his boxers. His moans intensified when the woman engulfed him into her mouth.

Naruto breath hitched as he felt her slide her tongue up and down his shaft as she massaged his sack. After a couple of minutes of soft, sensuous sucking Naruto felt his sack tighten. With a warning cry, Tsunami let his cock slip out of her mouth as she stroked him a few times resulting in a small spurt of semen to fly unto the sheets. Grabbing her wrist, Naruto led her off the bed into a standing position before kissing her, nibbling on her lips as his left hand fondled her breasts. ''Turn around.'' Naruto purred into her rear. While some men favored breasts, Uzumaki Naruto was an ass man.

Tsunami turned around and felt him loosen the buttons on her dress in the back and he gently slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell the the floor. He laid a series of kisses down her neck, her collarbone, and back as his fingers glided against her skin. He finally got down to her panty clad reared and slipped them off as he began exploring her depths with his tongue to prepare her for penetration. Using his finger he slowly rubbed her clitoris while using the fingers of his left hand to slowly explore her walls. Satisfied that she was ready, and by ready flushed and sweating Naruto stopped up, taking a quick glance at her firm rear he nodded satisfied and gave her a light slap on her right ass cheek causing hr to yelp.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, his face burying into her back of her neck as he pushed his cock into her folds, his pelvis coming arrest against her ass cheeks. Naruto went slow, hearing her gasp and feeling her shuttered. Laying more kisses onto the back of her neck, Naruto tightened his arms around her waist and waited for the resistance to die down before he started pumping into her. ''You're such a sexy woman Tsunami-chan! I feel like I'm going to explode into your pussy already.'' he growled, his hot breath stinging her ear and causing her to moan in delight.

''Oh Naruto-kun! H-Harder! This feels so good!'' she gasped as she reached out, using her hand to grab some hair as she turned her head and began kissing him furiously. Tsunami's sex life, with Inari's biological father and Kaiza was rather tame by comparison so doing something like this with a younger man excited her to no end. She felt vivacious, sexy and feeling sought after in a matter by a younger man made her feel great. Her walls in fact were busy milking the young man behind her. The kiss broke as the blond bent her over the bed, moving his hands to her shoulder as he began to hammer in and out of her.

Hearing the sounds of Tsunami's pleased cries was driving Naruto over the edge. Gooey foam seeping from his shaft as he threatened to come once more. Pulling out, Naruto flipped her over and ram into Tsunami causing her to cry out and arch her back in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He soon found himself ensnared tightly by the woman wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips locked once more as they both spasmed and soon came to release. Tsunami's inner walls clamping down on Naruto, her contractions milking him for as he was worth. A rather loud grunt and spasm along with a few hip spasms signified that Naruto was finished.

As such Naruto pulled out and used his fingers, as directed by Tsunami to help bring her to release. What followed was soon spooning and passionate kissing as they laid there for a while in the afterglow before separating and bathing following by removing all evidence of their little encounter.


	11. Interlude: Hana

Naruto the Milf Hunter

0

NarutoxMilf Harem(Milfs or Milf aged women or expecting/impregnated women.)

0

Author's Note

0

Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.

Also please join Yourfanfiction, its a fanfiction site and I want it to survive. Donate and if you know someone with server knowledge and knows how to work with data and run websites please send them.

0

Story Start

0

The mission to wave being an other success brought Konoha some great publicity. It would be the first in a long line of dominos bringing Konoha high profile missions, despite the resources and distances some of the clients would come from. Before Naruto could even take a break he found himself being dragged to the Inuzuka compound by Hana.

They didn't make it to the bed. With the way they were pawing at each other, it was surprising they were patient enough to take off their clothes.

Naruto's hands went to Hana's top. He unbuttoned her shirt, and then kissed his way down to her bra, which was black lace.

He was brought back by Hana moaning, "Naruto."

He obliged, and unhooked her bra and tossed it away. He massaged her chest, pinching her nipples and making them harden. Then he brought he mouth down and copied the movements with his tongue. Naruto moaned and ground her hips into him. She felt his hard-on against her.

Naruto moved to her other breast, and a gasp left Hana's hips. She roam her fingers through his unruly hair before trailing down to the bottom of shirt.

When he lifted his head she reached her hand under his shirt and ran her hands along his chest. She felt his stomach muscles tighten beneath her fingers as when she ran them along his skin. She peeled of her shirt so there was no barrier.

Naruto moved his hands lower, and peeled off her kunai pouch. Hana lifted up her bottom, allowing Naruto slide off her panties. He pulled away her soaking wet panties. "Hana..." He moaned when he saw how wet she was, just for him. He then began to stroke her, and played with her clit.

"Hhm," she moaned as he explored her depths. When Naruto added another finger she let out aloud moan. After a few moments she dropped down back against the carpet of her room as she added a finger of her own to help bring her to an orgasm.

With Hana taken care of Naruto decided to indulge himself.

He pulled off the rest of his clothing. He bent down and kissed her. Hana's lips parted and their tongues swirled about and brushed against each other as she positioned himself at her entrance.

Naruto found himself pulled in by Hana's eager hands. She let out an orgasmic cry as she hooked her legs around his. "Harder!" she growled as he began picking up the pace.

When he began to push harder he hit a particular spot resulting in arching her back and moaning, taking him in deeper and harder. Her nails bit into his back as the pace quickened. She gasped in pleasure and arched in response, matching his pace. She was so close to climaxing.

Hana let out a sigh of relief as she finally came. Naruto as well when after a few more thrust he found release. He collapsed on top of her, but then quickly shifted so Hana was cradled on his chest. After a few blissful moments, Hana spoke.

"This is a good-bye Naruto. We can't be lovers anymore." she told him as she noticed a surprise look formed on his face. "Its nothing you've done Naruto-kun, but I decided to allow my self to be courted by a fellow Inuzuka. We agreed to have one last tryst to get it out of our systems before pursuing a relationship."

"Well, if that's the case, I wish you luck then Hana-chan." he wished her luck.

"Thank you," she replied as she kissed his cheek. Even though the two were no longer lovers, the two of them would always remain close friends.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Yeah, so really, follow me on Twitter.


End file.
